


Favourite everything

by Briallen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Childhood Best Friends to Lovers, Comfort, Concert, Eliott is in love, Eliott is the sweetest ever as usually, Eliott´s pov, Flowers, Lucas is talented and beautiful as usually, M/M, caring Eliott, nervous Lucas, piano performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen
Summary: "Now, you´re going to play right now," he says to Lucas, let go of his hands only to fix Lucas´  hair, running his fingers through the strands. Eliott looks from behind the curtains. They´re standing on the left side, perfect. "I´m gonna be here, so you can see me from the bench, okay?" he turns back to Lucas who nods. He looks... determined. "Focus on me, you played for me thousand times, right? Focus on me," Lucas nods again. "Go," Eliott holds the curtains and Lucas walks on the stage just when the applaus fades away.or: Lucas is nervous about his piano performance
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	Favourite everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, long time no see.  
> This is for Em aka Emma627, happy birthday and thank you for the prompt ♥

"Come on," Eliott tugs for Lucas´ hand. "We´re almost there."

"Eliott," Lucas whines, trailing behind him. "I need to practice, the concert is tomorrow. I have no time."

"You don´t need to practice, you were sitting behind the piano nonstop for month. You need to take a break. I bet your wrists hurt like hell, am I right?" Eliott looks over his shoulder at his friend. Lucas looks at his free hand and frowns. Eliott knows he´s right. Lucas says nothing to that, just sighs and follows Eliott, which basically confirms what Eliott just said.   
Eliott holds his hand more gently. 

"Right here," Eliott opens the door and leads the way through the dark corridor. 

"Eliott, wait, are we where I think we are?" Lucas is looking around, even when he can´t see anything in the dark, at least not any hints about where they are. Eliott only grins and squeezes his hand, turning right and then left and then stepping six small stairs up, walking through the curtains and here they are, on the stage with big shiny grand piano in the middle. "Holy shit," Lucas whispers.

"I know how you´re stressing about tomorrow, but Lucas - you´ll be great, you´ll be amazing okay?" Eliott says and releases his best friend´s hand, walking to the piano. 

The theatre is dark and empty, it´s late evening, and yes, maybe it´s dumb, maybe Eliott should have just let Lucas get a good sleep before tomorrow, but Eliott wanted to take Lucas here. And he knows Lucas would not sleep, anyways, he would play the piano until he would pass out on the keys. So this is the better alternative, anyways.   
Eliott hopes that if Lucas get used to the feeling standing here, in front of the audience - even when it´s dark and empty right now - he´ll be calm tomorrow with his performance. Eliott knows how stressed Lucas is about it. He was wreck or nerves, for the whole past month. And he just wants to help him to calm down a little. 

"How... how did you get us here? Did we just... break into the theatre?" Lucas loud-whispers, watching Eliott with wide eyes. 

"No," Eliott laughs. "I just... made a new friend from the security guy," Eliott shrugs. It was easy, Hector is nice and lonely man, he just needs some attention and care, and that´s what Eliott gave him. 

"Of course you did," Lucas shakes his head but Eliott sees the hint of smile in the corner of his lips. 

_God, he´s so beautiful._

"Come here," Eliott gestures his hand and nods his head and Lucas goes, few steps until he´s standing next to Eliott. "Look," Eliott waves his hand to the hundreds seats in front of them. "It´s not that scary, is it?"

"It actually is pretty scary," Lucas says, breathless. Eliott puts his arm around Lucas´ shoulders. 

"It´s not. Imagine them naked," he says and Lucas snorts.

"When did this shit ever work?"

Eliott shrugs again. "I don´t know... Never for me, honestly...," Lucas chuckles. "But!" Eliott continues. "I brought you here tonight so you can try it, just for fun, just for that feeling, you can try your piece now, and you´ll be calmer tomorrow, okay?" 

Lucas stands there, watching Eliott, then the grand piano, then all those seats in the auditorium. "Eliott...," he bites his lip and Eliott is maybe losing his damn mind over here. "I´m not sure I can do it..."

"Of course you can do it, you can do anything," Eliott says softly but firmly, trying to press those words into Lucas´ brain. "You can do _anything_ ," he repeats, tugging for his arm, leading him to the bench at the piano. "I´ll be there, your mom will be there, we will-"

"She won´t," Lucas interrupts Eliott with quiet voice. 

"What? What do you mean?" 

"My mom. She won´t be here tomorrow," Lucas sits there on the bench, looking so tiny that Eliott could hide him inside his pocket, if he wanted. "She´s not feeling well this week and doctors don´t want to let her go between so many people."

Ah. _Shit_. 

"I´m so sorry, Lucas," Eliott says, hates seeing Lucas this sad. "That sucks."

They sit in silent for a moment. 

"But," Eliott starts again. "I´ll be here, for sure!" he says and stands up. "I´ll be here for hundred percent, I promise to you, I´ll be cheering for you like crazy that all those people around me will be deaf. I´ll even make a poster for you, if you want!"

Lucas shakes his head and huffs a small laugh and Eliott smiles with that sound. "You´re an idiot."

"I don´t care about that," Eliott jumps off the stage and goes to the front line. "Where do you want me to sit?" he calls out at Lucas. "Here?" he sits in the middle of the line. "No, not here, you´d be sideways to me on that bench. What about...," Eliott walks to the left end. "Here?" he sits down few seats from the edge. "This is perfect. I see your face and you see me. What do you think?" 

"How do you have so much energy, all the time?" Lucas asks and Eliott´s heart melts when he hears the fondness instead of irritation in his voice. "I just want to sleep for like... two years straight."

"That´s because you didn´t get proper sleep in months," Eliott is sure about it. He knows what anxiety and stress doing to Lucas. And it´s not good. 

_That´s because your presence in my life is giving me all the strenght I need,_ Eliott thinks but never says. 

"So, you´re ready?" Eliott asks, pulling out his phone. "I´ll record that for you to see how amazing you look on the stage."  
 _Too obvious Eliott, too obvious!_

"I´m most definitely not," Lucas murmurs and Eliott would bet he´s blushing. 

"Shhh, action!" Eliott starts recording. Lucas is watching him for a few moments more, then he turns his attention to the keys and starts playing. 

It´s beautiful, beautiful melody and Eliott´s trying to swallow the lump in his throat, which appears there every time he hears Lucas play. He knows Lucas since they were so little he can´t even remember, and watching him growing up into this beautiful talented young man, always so thoughtful and caring, always so generous to everone around him... it´s something special.   
Eliott feels special to be part of it. 

Lucas plays and Eliott is stunned, as always. He feels so small next to Lucas, even when he´s actually taller. He feels so small in comparison to Lucas´ talent, his character, his _everything_.   
Eliott loves him more than words can say. 

  
...

  
Eliott looks at himself into the mirror. 

He needs to be a little too extra dramatic bitch, right? He can´t do simple, no, never, he needs to be... this. 

Eliott eyes himself up and down. He´s standing there in dress black pants, new shiny black martens - yes, he bought new pair of martens just because of Lucas´ concert... and what about it? (he maybe used Lucas´ piano performance as an excuse to buy new shoes, but shhh) - white buttoned shirt and grey waistcoat, trying to tangle the bow tie right.   
Eliott was always a little bit extra. What is it to be a little bit more tonight, right? It´s concert in the theatre. It´s performance of the most talented kids in Paris, of course he needs to look sharp.   
It´s _Lucas._

He finishes the bow tie and puts on the suit jacket. He looks good. Okay, yes, he looks _great_ , he has to admit. He can´t wait to see Lucas. They´re texting all day, Eliott´s mostly sending him memes and dogs videos to make him smile and distract him from the evening event. He can only hope that Lucas is as fine as he´s saying he is. 

But Eliott knows him too well to fully believe that. 

Eliott picks up flowers for Lucas on his way to the theatre - white and red roses, pink and green lilies and something green in between, because Lucas still didn´t decide which flowers are his favourite.

"You look so handsome, Eliott," says the security guy at the entrance of the theatre. 

"Not as much as you, Hector," Eliott replies and grins over Hector´s pleased smile. The man just needs some love and kindness, that´s all. 

"Go get your boy," Hector lifts his fist to the air. Eliott blushes and walks inside. 

Yes, he told his little secret to the security guard. He was full of it, okay? He couldn´t stop himself. He couldn´t hold it inside anymore. And Hector was so nice and trustful, telling Eliott his whole life story, that Eliott, at the end, blurred out _"I´m in love with my best friend,"_ and the rest is too embarrassing to share with public...

Eliott finds out that his seat on the left side in the front line is unfortunately already taken, which is dissapointing, but the seat in the second line right behind it is free, so Eliott happily jumps in there. Lucas can still find him there, like that. It´s okay, it´s fine. And it´s easier to hide the bouquet like this, so Lucas wouldn´t see until Eliott give that to him.   
He can´t wait. 

Eliott is nervous. It´s not like he´s going to confess his undying love to Lucas tonight, but he brought him flowers and all... he even fixed his hair to look more representative in this fancy building.   
He´s nervous, but he´s also very excited. Lucas is going to be incredible. He stopped responding to Eliott´s texts some time ago, probably because the musicians need to focus in the backstage, get ready and everything, but Eliott doesn´t mind, he still pulls out his phone and texts Lucas once more. 

**Eliott:**  
 _You can do anything_ ♥

  
...

  
Performances started pretty good. 

Eliott is in awe with how many talented people living in Paris, looking nothing but ordinary, so if you´d be passing by them on the sidewalk you would never notice anything special about them, but here they are, all shiny and amazing, their hands moving faster than Japanese trains. 

There´s people playing the violin, others with cellos, even some twelve-strings guitar. Everything sounds perfect, really, but Eliott can´t stress enough how he wants to see Lucas. He´s holding the paper with tonight´s schedule in his hand - Lucas is one of the last performances - the bouquet in the other one and his legs are jumping up and down. 

One more girl and then it´s Lucas´ turn. Eliott can´t wait. 

  
But when the usher in white suit announces Lucas, noone comes to the stage. Usher is obviously confused and people start whispering in their seats.  
And Eliott gets worried. 

"Eh, um... I apologize," the usher says and introduces the boy who supposed to come after Lucas. 

Eliott stands up from his seat. "Excuse me, I need to go, excuse me," he´s whispering and rushes around the annoyed people out of the line, then hurries to the backstage. Something is wrong, something is not right. He needs to find Lucas. 

And he finds him, really. He sees him, standing behind the giant heavy curtain of the stage, tugging for his hair. Eliott puts down the bouquet and walks to him. 

"Lucas," he says and Lucas snaps his wide eyes to him. They´re huge, deep blue, and full of silent panic. "What´s going on?" Eliott asks, steps closer. 

"I forgot," Lucas says in small strange voice, his chest heaving with fast breaths. "I forgot my music, everything, I forgot how to play it, I-I-I can´t remember a-aynthing, I´m-," he mumbles and tugs for his hair again. There´s gel in them, so Eliott supposes Lucas had it all nicely brushed to the back, but now it´s just a terrible mess.   
Beautiful _beautiful_ mess. 

"You didn´t," Eliott says, takes his hands away from his hair. Lucas nods franatically. "You didn´t forget, you have it all here," Eliott squeezes Lucas´ hands. "And here," he presses his forehead to Lucas´. "You know how to play it, you would know it even if I´d wake you up in the middle of the night, you would play it in your sleep, you know it backwards, you know it so well, Lucas."

Lucas shakes his head, his nose brushing against Eliott´s with that movement. "I can´t remember anything," he chokes out, it sounds like a sob. _No, no, don´t cry, don´t-_ "And I´m so sad that my mom is not here tonight," he adds and his voice breaks in the middle. 

"I know," Eliott says softly, releases Lucas´ hands only to cup his face. "Don´t worry, it´s okay, I have it recorded from yesterday, we´ll show her, okay?" Lucas lifts his hand to brush the tears away but Eliott does it before him, wiping his cheeks with his thumbs. 

"I´m such a mess," Lucas breathes out. 

"Shhh," Eliott presses their foreheads together again. "You´re okay, take a deep breath," Lucas does that, then few times more. He keeps his eyes shut and Eliott can´t stop looking at him.   
He´s so beautiful that Eliott would never believe he´s real, if he didn´t hold him in his hands, literally. 

"You´re going to go there and play it as best as you can," Eliott says when Lucas blinks up at him. "You´re wonderful, wonderful boy with magical fingers."

The corners of Lucas´ lips twich. Eliott smiles. "My fingers are not magical."

"They so are," Eliott slips his hands down Lucas´ arms, takes his hands in his hand brings them up between them, looking at Lucas´ fingers. "They´re literally glowing with magic. See the sparkles?" he asks seriously and there are dimples in Lucas´ cheeks how he´s smiling. "I´m going to be blind with the glow."

"Stop," Lucas grins.

"Magical fingers," Eliott repeats, caresses Lucas´ fingers with his thumbs and then... then he brings them up to his lips and kisses them. Both hands, just like that.   
Lucas stares at him in shock and Eliott can´t even bring himself to be shocked by his own actions, too, he just thinks about how much he wants to kiss Lucas.   
He´s going to kiss him. He´s about to. Now, seriously. 

Eliott leans a little forward, slowly, searching in Lucas´ face, watching carefully his reaction. Lucas is still looking at him, his eyes flicker down to Eliott´s lips.   
Yes, Eliott is going to kiss him right now. 

Then, applaus echoes the theatre hall. They both jump with it and Eliott is fast to get himself together. 

"Now, you´re going to play right _now_ ," he says to Lucas, let go of his hands only to fix Lucas´ hair, running his fingers through the strands. Eliott looks from behind the curtains. They´re standing on the left side, perfect. "I´m gonna be here, so you can see me from the bench, okay?" he turns back to Lucas who nods. He looks... determined. "Focus on me, you played for me thousand times, right? Focus on me," Lucas nods again. "Go," Eliott holds the curtains and Lucas walks on the stage just when the applaus fades away. Usher, thankfuly, seems to realize what´s going on and introduces Lucas correctly. 

Eliott can´t let his eyes off of Lucas. He looks confident, he looks calm, he looks... _magical_. He definitely doesn´t look like someone who had breakdown minute ago. In his dark blue suit with tail-coat and silver bow tie, he looks ethereal. He sits behind the grand piano, looks up to Eliott, who´s right in front of him, curtains hiding him from the audience, but not from Lucas. 

"You got this," Eliott mouths at him and Lucas smiles. And then his fingers touch the keys. 

It´s different melody than Eliott hears yesterday, when they were here to practice it. It´s different melody than any other song Lucas ever played for him. It starts softly, simple, few keys repeating, getting faster and faster, until there´s second hand, joining the first one. And, _god_ , Eliott can´t believe this music is played by only two hands. It´s so complicated and so, so endlessly glorious. 

Eliott was right. Lucas has magical fingers. Lucas _is_ magical. 

Eliott stares, the lump in his throat choking him, he can´t breathe and in the same time he feels like floating, he feels like his feet don´t even touch the ground, he feels like he could fly. 

He feels so proud. And so in love, his heart is about to combust. 

Lucas looks up and his eyes meet Eliott´s for a moment, he smiles and finishes the masterpiece. 

The applause is deafening.   
Eliott sees Lucas standing up from the bench, his shoulders drop when he releases long breath before he turns to people in the auditorium with a wide smile. And Eliott feels so proud. Lucas looks tall and powerful. Majestic. Wonderful. Splendid.  
Eliott loves him. 

"Hey," sounds behind Eliott. He turns around and there´s this boy, not older than Eliott, with double bass. "You shouldn´t be here, man," he says. 

"Oh, shit, yeah, sorry, man," Eliott mimics his tone and walks away, just to the other side of the backstage, grabbing his bouquet from the ground. He can´t even put himself together, get ready for what comes next, when Lucas is coming to him from the stage. 

He´s _glowing_. 

"Stop stop, ahh," Eliott covers his eyes. "I´m blind with the brightness of your magic."

He hears Lucas giggling and takes his hands away to see that. "Stop it, you dummy," Lucas shakes his head. 

"You were...," Eliott is staring into those eyes, they´re like magnets and Eliott can´t tear his eyes from them. He shakes his head slowly in disbelief. He can´t find the words, which would describe the moment he could witness minutes ago. "Mesmerizing. Angelic. Phenomenal. All of it together and so much more."

"Eliott," Lucas whispers, eyes full of something unsaid. 

"Oh, here," Eliott remembers and hands him the bouquet. "I almost forgot. For you," he hands those flowers to Lucas, who takes them, carefully, like he holds something fragile and expensive. Eliott´s watching as he brings them to his face and smells them. "Still waiting for you to choose your favourite," Eliott smiles. 

"You are my favourite," Lucas looks up at Eliott. Does he has... glitter on his cheeks? How is that possible he´s so freaking shiny?

"Um, I meant flower, Lucas," Eliott stutters. Lucas´ eyes are too intense, burrying into Eliott´s, and it burns and it´s too much, Eliott feels his knees shaking. He´s about to colaps. 

"You are my favourite thing in this world, Eliott," Lucas says. His face is glowing, Eliott can´t focus. 

"T-thing?"

"You´re my favourite everything," Lucas steps closer. 

"You are my everything, too," Eliott states weakly. _Wait_ , was it correct? But... Lucas is smiling, so it couldn´t be wrong, right?

"You are my everything, too," Lucas repeats, his breath faning over Eliott´s face. Eliott can´t focus, Lucas is so close, and he smells so nice, and he looks so gorgeous.

"Such a beauty," Eliott whispers. 

"Those flowers?" Lucas whispers back. 

"You."

When their lips meet, Eliott feels like floating again. He doesn´t feel the ground under his feet. The only thing what´s grounding him is Lucas and his soft warm lips, his smell is occupying Eliott´s senses, his hair between Eliott´s fingers when he lifts his hands up to cup Lucas´ face, brings him closer. Lucas´ hand under Eliott´s suit jacket, the other one, holding the bouquet, around his waist. 

It´s perfect. Eliott feels like crying with how perfect this is. How Lucas´ lips meddle with his own. How Lucas sighs when Eliott nibbles to his bottom lip. 

They pull away slowly, neither of them want that, but both of them want to look.   
And they look. Eliott looks into Lucas´ eyes and Lucas looks into Eliott´s, and both of them are speechless for a minute, just looking. Eliott feels the smile creeping to his lips in the same time when he sees it in the corner of Lucas´ lips. He´s going to kiss him again. And again and forever.   
Eliott leans down when-

"Lucas, for fucksake, get your ass over here!" someone calls behind them, popping their bubble. Lucas turns around. "Come on, final acknowledgment, you need to be here," hisses the girl with violin, gesturing his hand for Lucas to go there.   
Lucas turns back to Eliott. 

"Go, you deserve the glory," Eliott smiles, takes the bouquet from Lucas to hold it for him, and Lucas grins before he walks to the stage. He turns back to Eliott halfway. 

"You look incredibly handsome tonight," he says, voice soft but serious. "Can´t get my eyes off you."

Eliott feels the heat creeping to his cheeks and his whole face hurts with how much he´s smiling. 

"New shoes?" Lucas asks with wide grin. He knows Eliott too well. 

"Yes," Eliott nods, bites his lip. 

"Very pretty," Lucas´ eyes sparkle and then he gulps, when the girl grabs his arm and tugs him to the stage.

  
...

  
When Lucas comes back from the stage again, ten minutes later, he holds another two bouquets, huge and fancy-looking, some radiant-pink peonies and small red flowers Eliott doesn´t know in between. Eliott understands that Lucas got them from the organizers of this event, as a thanks for his performance, and he deserves it, he truly does, but Eliott is a little bit sad how poor his bouquet suddenly looks next to these ones. 

"Hideous," says Lucas. Eliott looks at him in surprise, Lucas is watching the peonies. "Gosh, these look so ugly, it looks like from royal wedding, ugh," Lucas groans. Eliott stares. "Eliott, you´re the only one with a piece of sense for this kind of stuff," Lucas looks up from the bouquets to Eliott. "Help mi pick a few flowers from this for my mom, please? I´m gonna leave the rest here, it looks plastic, anyways..."

Eliott leans in to kiss Lucas again. He doesn´t care, he loves him, he´s going to kiss him forever. And Lucas maybe said that just so Eliott wouldn´t feel bad, but it doesn´t matter.   
"Will you go to dinner with me?" he mumbles to Lucas´ lips.

"Yes," Lucas beams like a sun up at him, kissing Eliott again. 

"Okay," Eliott smiles into the kiss.

"Okay," Lucas smiles into the next one.

"I, um... I didn´t get a chance to use my poster," Eliott remembers. Lucas´ eyebrows go up.

"What?" he laughs. "You really brought a poster?" 

"Yes," Eliott grins. "I told you I will."

"You did," Lucas grins. "Where is it?" he looks around them. "May I see?" Eliott pulls out the folded paper from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He unfolds it until it´s this huge poster in his hands, takes a deep breath and turns it for Lucas to see. 

Eliott wrote there three words in huge dark blue letters, surrounded byl little stars. 

**I LOVE YOU.**

Lucas looks at it and looks at it and then he looks up at Eliott. He doesn´t say anything, brings his hand under his suit jacket and pulls out some folded papers, too, unfolding them and shows them to Eliott. 

It´s music sheets. Eliott frowns, confused, his eyes snap to Lucas´ and back to the paper again, reading the name of the song. 

**I LOVE YOU.**

_Oh._ Holy crap. 

"You... you played this song?" Eliott asks. He´s not going to cry. _He´s not._

"Yes," Lucas smiles. 

"Why did you change that? You practiced different song, yesterday."

Lucas shrugs. "You said to me, before, to play for you. And I have it pretty clear in my mind."

Well, _fuck_.   
Eliott steps closer and closer and then he´s there, inches away from Lucas´ lips, arms slipping around his middle. He presses their foreheads together, feels Lucas´ arm around his neck. "I want to tell you like thousand things, I don´t even know where to start... I love you, you´re beautiful and enchanting, you´re talented and perfect, your fingers are magical, your mind is powerful, you´re my favourite everything, too, you-"

Lucas kisses him. He kisses him, and if he wants to only shut Eliott´s mouth up, he´s very successful. Eliott feels pleasantly dizzy with it. 

"You can tell me the rest after dinner," Lucas mumbles to Eliott´s lips. Eliott nods. 

"I will," he nods and nods until there are sweet lips on his again. 

_He will._

**Author's Note:**

> There´s nothing wrong with peonies!!! I only needed something to the story and peonies actually look very fancy... Please don´t hate me. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and everything ♥♥  
> Until You Let Me part2 soon ♥


End file.
